


An Accidental Mishap In Potions Class

by StarryHologram



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pining, Probably right before episode 13, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will update tags as updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryHologram/pseuds/StarryHologram
Summary: Rainer and Argo fall prey to a potion gone wrong.Fitzroy thinks he can no longer trust them.What will this do to Thundermen LLC?
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Buckminster Eden/Leon the Sidekick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, class, you will be given until the end of the period to brew a working Potion of Vitality with a partner of your choosing. Your potion will be evaluated by me at the end of class.” Professor Mulligan’s coat swished behind him as he paced in front of the board, cluttered with written diagrams on how to create the potion. 

Argonaut Keene cleared his throat and looked to Rainer Michelle, who sat next to him. This was one of the only classes they shared, so they decided to sit next to each other. Rainer looked at Argo with a cocked brow and a smile, “You want to be partners?” She asked him. “Well, a’course! We’re friends, we got ta be a strong duo lookin’ ta make a mean Potion of Vitality!” Argo exclaimed, Rainer laughed.

Following the instructions on the board and from their books, the pair crushed, cut, and stirred ingredients into the small cauldron on their table. The potion inside changed its vibrant colors from green to red as Argo sprinkled in the last ingredient while Rainer stirred. “I think we did a pretty good job, Argo.” She said, setting aside the ladle. “Yeah! Yeah, we, uh… did! You think he’ll let us drink it if it’s good? I’m kinda pooped, and I still got another class after this.” Argo chuckled. “The Potion of Vitality removes exhaustion and cures diseases and poisons.” Professor Mulligan interjected, walking over to the two. “I take it you two are finished, Mr. Keene?” “Yes!” Argo quickly responded, Rainer nodding beside him. 

Taking out a strip of paper, Professor Mulligan dipped it into the crimson red liquid. Argo and Rainer waited with bated breath as the three watched the paper change color. Professor Mulligan examined the strip of paper closer, and then compared it to a diagram he was holding. “Hmph, this does seem to be an adequate Potion of Vitality. You both pass.” He said. Rainer clapped her hands together excitedly, “Awesome! Thank you, professor.” She beamed. “Of course, Ms. Michelle. Oh, and Mr. Keene, you are free to drink the potion, as it was successful.” Professor Mulligan said as he made his way to another table.

Pip, the villain tracked half-orc alongside her sister and henchperson, Dip, turned around to face Argo and Rainer. “Man, you guys passed? Our’s totally exploded!” Pip laughed loudly. “I’m sure you two will do better next time, it is a pretty advanced potion.” Rainer told them with a smile. “Yeah, we could give you some pointers if you want as well!” Argo added. Nodding as she walked around the table to stand next to Argo, Pip put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “We might need some since you guys are the experts in making them!” She grinned wide, her sharp teeth glinting in the light. While her sister distracted the two, Dip put her hand over their cauldron to drop something in discretely. Going unnoticed by the four, the potion became a rose red and a single, easily missed heart shaped bubble popped on top.

Filling two small vials with the tainted potion, Argo handed one to Rainer, who clinked her vial against Argo’s. Together, they tilted their heads back and drank the potion. Dip and Pip made their way back to their own table and packed up their things, but watched the two carefully from the corners of their eyes. Argo put his vial back down at the same time as Rainer, and once their eyes met, the world slowed for the two. They stared into each other’s eyes with their cheeks heating up until Rainer glanced away. “Oh, well, um, we should clean up and get to our next class.” She said, but quickly Pip raised her hand, “Ah, we can clean up for you guys, you go on ahead, we don’t have anymore classes today.” She put her hands on her hips. “Oh, thank you so much, we owe you!” Rainer said, picking up her things and heading for the door, her chair whirring as it hovered away. Argo not once took his eyes off of her until he could no longer see her. “She’s a pearl, isn’t she?” He found himself whispering. “Ahuh, yeah, get to class, Prince Charming.” Dip said, prompting Argo to quickly gather his things and make his way out. The twins carefully took the Philter of Love they helped create and poured it into a large canister, then cleaned up both tables and exited the class.

* * *

Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt was making his way to his dorm which he shared with Argo and the Firbolg. He had another meeting with Festo, who despite their best efforts, had another unsuccessful lesson in really helping Fitzroy control his magic, despite how much it hated that word. His heels clicked on the stairs in a rhythmic beat, echoing off the walls as he entered their dorm. With a sigh, he closed the door behind him and found himself standing in the shared portion of their dorm room. It took him a second to notice the other person in the room, lying on the couch and holding a pillow close to their face and chest. “Argo?” He asks, tiptoeing closer to the other, “Are you doing alright?” The half-elf only got an exasperated grunt in response. “You’re gonna have to use your words, hun.” He knelt down by the other, “Unless, of course, you are… unable to use your words right now. Which is perfectly fine! Whenever you are comfortable, I am…” he paused, “here for you, Argo.” Fitzroy said. 

Argo groaned and moved the pillow off his face, “No, it isn’t that, boyo.” He frowned at Fitzroy. “I’ve been feelin’ all weird since noon!” Argo put his hands on his face. “Weird?” Fitzroy echoed, tilting his head. “Well… yeah, weird. I can’t think straight and when I try to focus, my head starts to hurt.” He said. Immediately, Fitzroy jumped to the worst conclusion and stood up, taking a step back. “Argo, I…” he scanned his friend’s whole body. “I’m sure it’s just… a headache…” Fitzroy pressed his lips into a thin line, his hand finding its way to his neck and rubbed it nervously. He knew his trust in Argo was not as strong as his trust in the Firbolg, but the possibility that his head may be tampered with shook Fitzroy to his core.

The tension between the two was cut by the door opening, Fitzroy almost jumped as his head whipped to look at the door. The Firbolg walked in, nodding to the two, “Vhat… is up?” He asked, gesturing to Argo, still curled up on the couch. “I think our dear friend, Argo, has a headache, Dr. Mushrooms.” Fitzroy answered, though neither he nor Argo believed his diagnosis to be true. Stepping over to the water genasi, the Firbolg’s padded footsteps patted the ground, he held out a handful of berries that he had apparently been carrying around. “Dis… is not good, but… it vill help.” He said. Fitzroy looked on as Argo took the berries from the Firbolg. “Thank ya, Firby.” He gave him a bitter smile before eating the berries.

The three calmed down and relaxed later in the evening. Argo had been mostly off in his own world the whole time, humming to himself. Fitzroy, however, was much more cautious than normal around Agro, assuming him to be charmed by whatever is going around the campus charming other students. He knew he wanted his mind to be safe, but he still wanted to watch out for Argo. The Firbolg was nose deep in his accounting homework, ignoring the others before being interrupted by a knock on the door. The trio looked at each other before Fitzroy decided he was the one to open it.

When he opened the door, Rainer beamed back at him. “Hi, Fitzroy!” She waved. “Oh, hello Rainer, it’s nice seeing you…” he said with a smile. He opened the door wider for her to enter, but as he took a step back, he bumped into Argo, who had snuck up behind him. He gasped, turning around to scold the other, but stopped short as he saw Argo’s eyes locked on to Rainer’s. Fitzroy looked back to Rainer, who was staring back at Argo. “Well,” he started awkwardly, “This is, um…” his voice trailed off. “Argo, may I talk to you in my room?” Rainer asks, and before she’s even finished, Argo is nodding and shoving his way passed his villain to get to the other. “Yes, a’course, lassie, that’s what friends are for! Isn’t it?” He said with a grin as they went off down the hall together.

Shutting the door behind him, Fitzroy turned to the Firbolg, “A little eager for what friends are, wasn’t that?” He chuckled, but it didn’t sit right in the air. “Yes.” The Firbolg nodded slowly, putting a stick in the book to mark his place as he turned more of his attention to the half-elf, who shifted uneasily. “You do not like dis.” The Firbolg states. “No, no, it’s not that. I- you see-,” Fitzroy stammers, but never finds what he wanted to say, sighing in defeat. “Something’s not right, and I think it’s closer to us than we originally thought.” He says. The Firbolg stares back at him, “Someting is not right?” He questions as the villain begins to pace the room back and forth. “Look, Firbolg, I trust you, I just wish I could say the same for Argo. And now Rainer might not be trustworthy either!” He exclaims. The Firbolg stands up and walks over to Fitzroy, “You are wery… loud,” he says, patting the other on his head, almost petting his hair in a comforting way. “Ve vill figure someting out, Fitzroy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzroy gets upset, Argo gets defensive.  
> Buck has a plan to bring them all closer together.

Days go by and the charm does not fade from Argo and Rainer’s heads. Their sudden infatuation with each other becomes more apparent to everyone around them the more they are near. They go out on unofficial dates at the tavern at night and spend off hours glued to each other’s side. Fitzroy and Firbolg are weary of what this could do to The Thundermen.

In the dining hall, Fitzroy and Firbolg sat across Rainer and Argo, who were all but making out with each other. The two giggled at each other, Argo playing with Rainer’s hair as Rainer poked him back. Fitzroy stared down at his crepe to avoid watching the two. He held his fork tightly in his hand and stabbed at the crepe. Why did this make him so angry? Was it them? Was he mad at the fact that two of his closest friends had succumbed to some magic plaguing the campus? Dwelling on it in front of them only put him off more, so he dismissed the thoughts with a shake of his head, deciding to think more on it later.

More of their friends joined them at their table, namely Buckminster Eden and his sidekick, Leon. “Hail and well met, friends!” Buck beamed at them as he sat next to Fitzroy and Leon next to Rainer. “Hello, Buck.” The Firbolg says in a gruff voice, seemingly annoyed by the fact that no one else has greeted them. Noticing this, Fitzroy hummed with a small wave of his fingers. Prompted by the others, Rainer chimed in, “Hello, Buck, Leon!” The hero and his sidekick smiled back at them. 

Nothing was said for minutes after. The silence was grinding on the six, it hung heavy and thick in the air. The more time dragged on, the more uncomfortable it became. Buck cleared his throat to gather their attention, all of them turning to face him. “Are you all free this weekend? Mayhaps you could all come to my dorm for a dinner party? It wouldn’t be anything fancy, just a casual thing.” He offered. Fitzroy laughed, “I’m always fancy, Buck, my friend. But, yes, I’d love- I’d love to come.” He said. The rest of the group unanimously made noises of agreement, “So, I’ll take that as a yes? Wonderful! We shall do it on Saturday at six.” Buck announced. “I shall see you all later, though, I have class soon. Farewell.” He stood up and left, and the rest watched him leave. Leon timidly reached out after him, a small glint of sadness flickered in his eyes as Buck left the room. 

More, slow minutes passed of the grinding silence that returned once Buck left. The Firbolg decided he was the next to leave and quietly stood up, waving to his friends before leaving. Rainer and Argo showed no signs of wanting to leave, Fitzroy suppressed the want to glare at them. “Don’t you two have class? I mean, you can’t spend all day playing with each other.” He chuckled to mask his unsettled mood. “Oh yeah! You’re right, Fitz, I’ve got class. Sorry, Rain!” Argo leapt to his feet and ran off. Rainer slowly moved away as well, “Bye…” she shrugged sadly, her chair floating away and out the door. Once they were gone, Fitzroy’s head fell with a sigh. “Are you okay, Fitzroy?” Leon asked. “Oh goodness! Leon, I forgot you were there!” Fitzroy jumped back up. Leon laughed, “It’s alright, it’s not the first time it’s happened. But still, are you okay? You seem… upset.” He said. Fitzroy lowered his head to look at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap, “I- uh, yes. I’m okay.”

Leon didn’t believe Fitzroy, but he had no need to press further on the issue. Not yet, at least. “Just remember, Fitzroy, we’re your friends, and we’re here for you. It’ll be okay.” Leon’s hand found its way onto the other’s shoulder comfortingly. “Yeah, it will be, I’m sure.” The villain replied curtly, shrugging off Leon’s hand and standing up to leave. There was no attempt to stop him, he knew Fitzroy needed to cool down and talk about it when he’s calmer. Leon sat alone at the table, thinking of everything that had happened in the minutes they had spent together. Something was wrong, something was off, and it was making Fitzroy upset. And there was no way that could be good.

* * *

_Swish, rustle, swish._ The tall grass brushed by Argo’s face. _Woosh._ He was down on the ground to avoid being spotted. _Rustle, rustle_. He stopped, listening quietly for any noise. There was none. The night was clear, the stars above him shining brightly, and the wind a cool breeze through the grass. The stars reminded him of Rainer, he smiled up at them. He still had no luck getting his mind off of her, and at this point, he had no intention of doing so. He turned over in the grass, laying down and relaxing to look up at the stars. Argo had forgotten what he was doing there in the first place, but it didn’t matter anyways, the sky was beautiful.

_RUSTLE, RUSTLE._ Startled by the loud noise of someone running towards him, Argo jumped and lept out of the way. The other person had anticipated this and was able to pin him to the ground. “Argonaut Keene!” Professor Jackal hissed out. “What? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, my mind- it’s been boggled all week.” Argo confessed. Jackal leaned off of him and stood up, extending his hand to help the other up. “Boggled? Ah, Argo, you were more than just… boggled there.” Jackal raised an eyebrow. “Alright, alright, so I got distracted! It ain’t the end of the world.” Argo answered defensively. With a hum, Jackal nodded, “If it were the end of the world, would you have been able to stop yourself from doing the same thing?” He asked in a low tone, looking up at the sky that had distracted Argo. “Uh, yeah… I’d like ta think so.” Again, Jackal hummed and nodded.

The two found their way out of the field of tall grass, heading towards the school. Argo’s assignment was to find a chest hidden in the field, use his lock picking abilities to get inside and return with the piece of paper to where they arrived, all without being found by Jackal. “You must have a clear mind, Argonaut. There can’t be anything that distracts you when you have a goal.” He scolded the water genasi. “Yeah, I know.” Argo sighed. “Then why did you let yourself get distracted?” Jackal pressed on. “The sky was so beautiful, and the stars reminded me of… her.” The words spilled out of Argo’s mouth before he realized what he had said. “Her? I assume you are talking about your mother?” He asked. “No, no, it’s not her. I didn’t mean to say that.” Jackal nodded once more. “Of course, a simple slip of the tongue, I completely understand, Argo.” He smiled at the rogue. 

Argo took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. “Jackal?” “Yes, Argo?” The kenku answered. “I don’t know if I even can clear my mind. She’s all I think about, she’s all I have been thinkin’ about!” He exclaimed. “I don’t know what to do.” Jackal was silent for a moment, thinking of a useful reply. “Talking is always the best way to work out a relationship, Argo. I cannot tell you what to do, but you and this girl can work it out together, yes?” He said. “No, not that, I really cannot get her off my mind.” Argo said, flatly. “Oh? Do you think there happens to be some foul play at work?” Jackal asks. “She wouldn’t do that, though! She may be a villain, but we’re good friends! And I wouldn’t think she would stoop that low for anything!” Argo was quick to defend Rainer.

Surprised by the sudden defensiveness, Jackal raised both of his eyebrows at his student. “Sorry, didn’t mean ta’ yell.” Argo lowered his head. “It is alright,” Jackal reassured him. “Would you like me to check if you have been charmed, though?” He questioned. “No, I feel like that’s breakin’ some boundaries of trust, I can ask her myself, she wouldn’t lie ta me.” “Whatever you say, Argonaut.” Jackal said. They had finally made it back to Jackal’s classroom, since they unspokenly agreed that rogue practice was over. “However, we are not done just yet.” He raised a finger to Argo. “You must tell us anything else you have learned about Fitzroy.” He said once he closed the door. “If you have, of course.”

“No, I haven’t gotten any more information on Sir Fancy Lad.” Argo frowned. “But, our friend Buckminster Eden is holding a dinner party on Saturday!” He said quickly, “Maybe I can get him ta talk about himself, not like it’s hard. He plays himself up a lot for bein’ a fake noble knight.” Argo and Jackal chuckled together. “That sounds like a good idea. I trust you, Argo, and so does the rest of The Unbroken Chain.” Jackal said. “We are relying on you to find out more about his magic, please do not get distracted again.” He warned. “I won’t, I won’t.” Argo said with a sharp nod. “Good night, Argonaut, take care.” Jackal said as Argo slipped out of the room and made his way back to his shared dorm. Fitzroy and The Firbolg were fast asleep as it was late at night. Argo crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind too muddled with thoughts of Rainer to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he got any sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realized that this is going to be much longer than I originally thought. Which is good! I like long fics! So prepare for a ride, I’ve got lots of things coming!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Also how do you delete the other chapter notes-

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing the second chapter as I post this, I will post it soon.  
> I wanted to get this out now to see if anyone would be interested in it, because I have a lot of fun plans for it.  
> I love maplekeene so much.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
